


The Arrangement

by kageillusionz



Series: Uncle Connor [1]
Category: Fish Tank (2009), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bristol, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Uncle Connor, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is bored of studying for his finals, and since it’s Uncle Connor’s day off work, he decides that a nice little surprise is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).



> **Please be forewarned that the depicted incest is an Uncle-Nephew relationship, although Connor has not seen Brian for over a decade.**  
>   
> 
> Happy Birthday, **Roz**!
> 
> Not precisely the This is War update that you wanted, but have some birthday porn anyway! Hopefully this will, uh, coax you into watching both of these things that you have never seen? -hides face in hands in shame- 
> 
> Inspired by a set of NSFW gifs on Tumblr that **garnetquyen** linked me (THANKS SON!) [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/35bf5fc5429ab266dd3389524925b981/tumblr_mw9b6qMhKr1r7ujwco2_400.gif) and [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5ab72286495c5b1f26b7e8f701990159/tumblr_mw9b6qMhKr1r7ujwco3_400.gif).
> 
> University Challenge questions taken from S43E3 as seen on [youtube here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7UvUTkdEiQ).
> 
> Also my undying love goes to my wubby, **ikeracity** , for betaing!

"Connor..." Brian called out from the doorway, his cheeks flushed red. It's Connor's day off work, and Brian had decided to surprise him with a reward for outstanding services in saving the local cat population from their dastardly fates stuck in trees. He puts on the little blue dress that started the thing between them, hoping that perhaps he’d get lucky that afternoon; he was a little tired of studying for his finals as it were.

Connor hummed distractedly from the dining room table as he continued to tap away at the laptop, an expensive thing that could only run DOS and whatever games on the floppy disks that Connor bummed from his fireman work buddies. There was no telling what Connor could be doing from where Brian was standing, but he was determined to find out.

Stalking past the coffee table and the couch, both holding very fond memories of satisfying afternoons past, Brian inched closer until he was standing next to Connor and looking at the screen himself.

Ah. Connor was playing a game of Zork. How quaint.

Brian tried again. "Connooor~" A little louder this time with an upwards lilt at the end that was sure to work. ‘Look at me, Connor. I dressed up for you’ was implied, subtext hidden away in the second syllable.

And when that failed, Brian took matters into his own hands, quite literally so, as he laid a hand on Connor's left cheek, and gently turned his head.

“Bri, what-?”

As soon as Connor realised what Brian was wearing, everything changed. He grinned, wide and toothy and perverted, his pale eyes flicking upwards.

"Oh. _Brian_." His name was whispered reverently, as soft as a prayer on dove's wings that barely hinted at the sinful deeds of their sexual relations with one another. Not that Connor had had any such moral dilemma as his uncle; he knew exactly what he was getting into the first time he had taken Brian to bed. And the time after that. And the spectacular time after that.

It was no one else’s business but theirs.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Connor asked, turning at the waist now that Brian had successfully captured his attention. The grin toned down into a lascivious smirk that played on his lips, matching the beginning of a tent in the front of his pants and the way Connor's pupils were dilated.

Brian hummed, heart racing as Connor's hand brushed up the outside of his leg and moved to squeeze his arse. The other darted in to rest between Brian’s thighs and rubbed enticingly over his erection, restricted as they were by its cotton prison. His thumb ran over Connor's lip, reminiscing on all the kisses that had been given so willingly by that mouth, a potential well for more.

"You wore your briefs under these," Connor commented. Then, his tongue curled around Brian's thumb, and drew it into his mouth, suckling gently on it.

"Disappointed?"

Connor made a sound around his thumb that hinted at the opposite. His hands pulled up the back of Brian's dress, far enough to slide his palms between the cotton barrier to squeeze at both cheeks fondly. It coaxed a moan out of Brian.

"Don't think this exempts you from our agreement," Connor warned him, slipping a finger into the valley of his ass and played with the rim of Brian's hole. He let out a low hiss once he realised how wet Brian was there. "Did you **—** "

"Finger myself open for you?" Brian helpfully supplied, feeling that blush return in full force. "Yeah. I thought you might've liked that, me taking initiative that is."

Connor's chair screeched across the floorboards as Connor sat back, giving him enough room to pull Brian’s briefs unceremoniously down to his ankles. Brian had forgone the stockings and shoes today, but from the looks of things, Connor didn’t seem to mind all that much.

"God. Step out of them, Bri, and then come sit on my lap."

Brian didn't take further convincing, kicking his briefs out of the way. They hit the wall and end up in a heap next to the pot plant.

"Alright then. Starter for ten," Connor said, voice as rough as gravel. He ought to be commended for the tremendous restraint he was currently showing.

"Must we?" Brian pouted. It was difficult trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

"You know of our agreement. Sex only if you get all my questions correct." Of course, it didn't stop Connor at all from hitching the dress up Brian's pale thighs nor does it stop him from wrapping his hand around Brian's dick.

"What given name links the third son of Edward the Seventh and Alexandra of Denmark, the fifth son of George the Fifth and Queen Mary, and the fifth son of Henry the Second and Eleanor of Aquataine—”

"Do I make a buzzing sound?"

Connor pondered, considering for a long moment as Brian rutted into the palm of his hand. "I'd prefer a moan, but I can be lenient, I suppose. So." Connor gave him a firm squeeze, milking a low groan from Brian. "Yes. Bristol Jackson."

"Not fair! I— Is it John?"

"And that is correct for ten points," Connor replied, leaning forward to seal their lips together in a firm, bruising kiss. A kiss Brian was more than happy to chase after as he pressed against Connor's hand some more.

His pleasure was rudely interrupted when Connor pulled back, a thin strand of saliva connecting their kiss swollen lips until it finally broke. "Right. The first set of bonus questions goes to The University of Bristol are on a Greek philosopher. Epictetus born in Phrygia around AD 55 is a philosopher associated with which broad school of philosophy?"

Brian swallowed, racking his brains for the right answer as Connor brushed their noses together and continued to do his utmost in distracting Brian. A job that he was doing very well, although according to Connor, it was the entire point of their little study sessions that were designed to help Brian think under duress.

"Bollocks," muttered Brian underneath his breath. Before Connor could reply with a smart comment about how bollocks wasn’t the answer but a very lovely body part, Brian continued. "No, that's not my answer. Could it be... Stoicism?"

Connor's broad grin was answer enough. Brian watched in rapt attention as Connor unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his fly, mouth watering when he pulled out his cock.

"The Discourses of Epictetus were compiled in writing by his pupil, Arrian, a historian best known for his biography of which ancient ruler?"

Brian wriggled closer until their cocks brushed against one another. If he got the next question correct, perhaps Connor would lift him bodily up as if he weighed nothing, and then— Brian groaned just thinking about being filled to the brim with Connor's cock, moving on that length with feverish haste as greed drove him on for more.

"Bristol Jackson?"

Fuck. He hadn't meant to make a sound.  Brian panicked as his mind blanked out, worrying on his bottom lip as he thought as quick as he could.

"I'm going to have to hurry you there, Bristol." Connor took both of their cocks in hand now, pumping them both languidly, and not at all helping with Brian’s thinking matters in the least.

Okay. The Discourses of Epictetus were Arrian's recording of Epictetus' teachings and were kept at the Bodleian Library in Oxford, but that could mean anything since Arrian himself wrote the Anabasis Alexandri— That's it.

Brian was a veritable _genius._

"Alexander the Great."

Connor nodded. "Correct." More kisses were rewarded and Brian squeaked in an unmanly fashion when Connor grabbed his asscheek with his free hand.

"Epictetus was an influence on the philosophy of which Roman Emperor who quotes him repeatedly in his meditations?"

Blood was leaving the vicinity of his brain, and if Connor kept doing that thing with his tongue, he was bound to get the next question wrong. And that would mean Connor would stop the lovely things he was doing, and then all of his efforts in wriggling into the blue dress for Connor would be for nought as there would be no sex.

Why did he agree to this in the first place? Why did he tell Connor that he was first reserve on the Bristol University Challenge team. Dammit!

Roman Emperors. How many Roman Emperors does Brian know aside from Julius Caesar — who was likely not going to be the right answer as that would be too obvious — and if only Connor would stop moving the tip of his index finger inside of him long enough for him to think.

"Nnn... Connor. Is— is it Marcus Aurelius?" Brian asked, words stumbling out in between pants.

"Correct. I'm very impressed with you, Brian. You knew your Greek philosophers very well." Brian flushed with pride, beaming and cupped Connor's face to kiss him, pulling back to observe the pleased grin that sent his heart all aflutter. "I think that deserves a reward. I won't punish you if you get the next few questions wrong..."

"A reward?" gasped Brian, as if he didn't know exactly what he was getting into. He leaned close enough to rest their foreheads together, carding his fingers through Connor's wavy hair.

"Yeah." Connor whispered against Brian's lips, voice as smooth as velvet and decadent like dark chocolate. "I'm gonna fuck into that tight little ass of yours hard enough that you'll remember the exact shape of me during your lectures tomorrow, squirming to get into a comfortable position that will disturb the person that is sitting next to you. And they'll stare at you, annoyed that you aren't paying as much attention as you should be to your lecturer, but they wouldn't know why you're fidgeting. Wouldn't know that you've been fucked on my hard cock and had sung like a canary as you begged me to go harder, faster, deeper inside of you."

Brian squirmed, far too aroused to think of anything to say, fidgeting as Connor had predicted. He watched Connor's large hands, mesmerised as long fingers spread their combined pre-cum all over the tip of Connor's cock.

"Yeah. Like that idea, don't you, you little cockslut? Go on. I want to see you fuck yourself on my dick like the good boy that you are."

Brian nodded obediently, rising up onto his feet to shuffle closer to Connor. He reached behind him to hold Connor's hard cock, easing the cockhead between his cheeks, and whined loudly as he impaled himself slowly downwards.

Someone let out a staggered breath, but it was difficult to say who for they fit so exquisitely together. He paused once Connor had bottomed out, taking a long moment to allow muscles to adjust. Connor took the time to pull his white shirt off, his fit body bared for Brian to stare his fill like he had done a thousand times before now when Connor had shamelessly walked around the house shirtless.

Brian's eyes raked downwards unabashedly, noting the chest hair that sprinkled over Connor's square pectorals that lead to a fifty-billion pack of Connor’s abdominal muscles. Criminal, in Brian’s opinion as he salivated mentally. From there a trail of hair started from Connor's navel and lead Brian's gaze all the way down until Brian's own cock obstructed the view, where it curved upwards towards his own belly and parted the blue dress like curtains.

Brian began moving, relishing in the addictive drag of skin against skin that felt entirely too good, too sinful to be possible. Connor filled him so perfectly, opening Brian with each thrust, each downward stroke aided only by the lubricant that Brian had applied himself on his bed. He was surprised Connor hadn't heard him earlier when he had fucked himself on fingers that could never compare to this.

Or maybe Connor had.

"Yeah, that's it. You're so filthy, Bri. I've made you this way." Connor toyed with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumb and forefingers. "You only know how to ride cock like this because I showed you."

"Yes. Yes yes yes," Brian babbled, his grip on Connor's shoulders tightening as he began to gyrate his hips faster.

"You're perfect, little Bri. Such delicious noises you make." Connor leaned in, running his tongue up from collarbone to jawline. "Name the five lettered term that denotes both a colourless volatile liquid and the substance that was once thought to fill the universe."

"Ahh... Mm, that's 'ether'."

"Correct. I'm gonna pick you up now."

Their hips paused momentarily, and Brian clung onto Connor when he stood up, his legs instinctively curling around Connor to keep from falling. Connor leisurely pumped his hips, bouncing Brian on his cock until it slipped out causing Brian to moan from the loss.

"Hush, baby," Connor said, reaching down to pop it back in. They'd never done it like this, with Brian being dropped again and again at the mercy of Connor's whim. "Do you want the wall or the table?"

It wasn't a question of Brian's opinion, nor was it a University Challenge question, thankfully for Brian’s brain had most definitely pooled into mush by now. Connor often talked to himself as he laid out all the options that were apparent to him when they fucked or were in the middle of fucking.

It didn't stop Brian from pointing out that the table was right there, an opinion that Connor himself seemed to share for Brian found himself spread out over the surface in the next second like he was some feast to be savoured.

Although they have had sex a few times ever since the first, Brian was still wholly unprepared, was still taken by surprise when Connor began to fill him with long, deep strokes that was hard enough to shake the table.

Brian couldn't keep his noises down as Connor hammered his way inside, hips alternating at different angles as Connor tried to find that spot that made Brian's toes curl and every hair stand on end. The very spot that would make Brian sing and let the entire street know that they were having some very fantastic and satisfying sex.

"Fucking gorgeous, look at you," Connor said, taking hold of both of Brian's legs and bending them back till knees touched shoulders. "So fucking flexible."

"G-Good? Ah ah ahh!" The quality of Brian's moans changed as Connor found and punished his prostate.

"Yeah. Very good," Connor whispered, leaning down to suck a mark over Brian's jugular vein. "You've ruined me for everyone else, Bri. I don't want anyone else but you."

That admission made Brian squeeze down around Connor in surprise, his face felt hot as his blush spread all the way down to his chest. "Oh! Connor. Please. Want you. Please..."

"Yeah. I'm gonna—"

Connor wrapped a hand around Brian and began moving once more, jacking him off in time with his vigorous thrusts. The table scraped across the floor, adding to the atmosphere heavy with the scent of sex and sweat, and the heavy panting that played in counterpoint.

At one particular thrust, Brian arched upwards like a bow, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the table point as he saw stars behind his eyelids. "Right— _T-there_! Connor, I'm gonna come if you—" Connor's victorious smirk went unnoticed.

"I want you to come for me, baby boy." Connor's hand squeezed down around Brian, twisting at the wrist until white stripes burst from the tip all over the blue pleats of Brian's dress. Connor pistoned his hips twice, thrice more until he too came deep inside of Brian, leaving behind his mark and scent and claim upon the beautiful boy.

They stole a long moment to breathe together, racing hearts returning to normality. Brian had the most ridiculous smile on his face, keeping a possessive hold on Connor's nape as they traded lazy kisses.

"Mmm."

Regrettably, Connor eventually pulled out, and then collapsed into the chair. He made no move to clean either of them up as his softening cock rested against his inseam.

Brian made no move to get off the table himself, his stomach rising and falling with each breath. Both his feet were braced on the edge of the table, spread far enough for Connor to see the moist, pearly trail that slowly oozed out. An event that prompted Connor to stand up again in an attempt to finger his cum back inside of Brian.

"Connor...?" Brian asked, hips twitching and rolling upwards onto Connor's finger. He lifted his head upwards to look him in the eye. "I thought you, ah, needed some time to recover."

"Doesn't mean I can't play with you until I do." Brian's grin broadened as Connor thrust in a second finger. It looked like he would be thoroughly engaged for the rest of the afternoon to study. What an absolute shame.


End file.
